Game Night
by Tigyr
Summary: Weekends off aren't just for barhopping or the movies anymore.
1. Prologue

Tim saunters into Autopsy and looks around for his two friends. It's Friday afternoon and he's wondering if they'll want to get together and do something different tonight. He rubs his hands together against the chill in the room and then knocks on Ducky's office door.

The two men look up from the books they've been perusing and then look at the time.

"Timothy, it's not quitting time yet lad, what brings you to our hallowed domain?"

Tim nods at the book in Jimmy's hands. "I was wondering if you'd had a chance to think about what I've told you about the game and if you were interested in playing tonight."

Ducky glances at the book in his own hands. "Will you be using some of the creatures in this?"

Tim nods, "Yes at least some of the lower level ones to start with. As your characters advance and if you guys really do want to continue then I'll put in some higher level ones."

Jimmy glances up, "Do you let us pick our own characters or are they predetermined?"

Tim smiles, "I usually have you create your own. It's more fun and it helps you understand them better."

"Understand what better McGee?" Gibbs is standing in the doorway, coffee cup in hand and from the glare Tim's getting, he's been away from his desk too long.

"Nothing you'd be interested in boss. Let me know Ducky and we can discuss it more after hours." Tim makes his escape and Gibbs looks at the books on Ducky's desk.

Gibbs looks slightly amused, as if silently thinking about the books, then looks at the other two men in the room.  
"Anything new to report Duck?"

"Not today Jethro. It's been a rather silent week actually."

Gibbs grunts, "Yeah tell me about it. DiNozzo's almost pulling his hair out from the inactivity."

Ducky smiles, "Maybe you should take Timothy up on his offer. Yes, I know that this isn't everybody's normal cup of tea, but it could help bring everyone out of their doldrums."

Gibbs sighs, "Just don't expect me to be there."

**a/n: Just a real quick note...the story actually is based around the Advanced Dungeons and Dragons role playing game created by Gary Gygax and the rules that Tim is playing by are from those books. Also this story is not related to my Knights of NCIS series**


	2. Chapter 1

Tim slumps at his desk, and Ziva glances over at him in concern. "Are you all right McGee?"

"Yeah, just didn't want to go out to the bars again tonight. It just seems like if we go do something it's always at a bar, we never do anything else. It's that or we go and watch movies at Tony's. I just wanted to try something different."

"Awww, is the widdle Probie feeling neglected?"

Tim glares at him, "You know, it's not always about going out and getting so slammed that you need a cab to get home. We could do something different for a change; but why bother? You never want to do anything that might be a mental challenge for you."

Tony snorts, "As if going online and playing a sorceress was that hard."

Tim shakes his head, "I'm talking the original game: Dungeons and Dragons where you create your characters by hand and a random roll of the dice. Where your characters meet and then journey into another realm and you keep track of your experience, and items you use or gain on paper. As in, you write down what you earn and keep a record of it the entire time you're in the game. You use graph paper to map out where you've been and where you are going. Everything is random and yes it can take hours just to get to one location, but that's part of the fun. That's why it's called role-playing."

Ziva listens to what he's saying, "You are profiling in a way, yes?"

Tim nods, "In a way but you are profiling your characters. To suit your needs or what we need in the game. It's not for every one, I will admit it, but it could just be something different for a change."

Ziva states, "You're fairly passionate about this."

Tim sighs, "It's just a suggestion. I thought maybe, since it's been such a slow week it might be something we could do that would get our brains out of the mush we've been reading. It's okay though; I understand that I'm just the probie and my ideas don't count for anything. At least Ducky and Palmer tried to be interested."

He stands up and walks away leaving the other two open mouthed behind him. Gibbs steps off the elevator just as Tim stalks away and the team leader watches him go, a speculative look on his face.

"So, did you actively turn him down or just make fun of him again?" Gibbs asks Tony quietly and the other man turns to him.

"I...I don't think I had a chance to do any of the above."

"Tony, you were ridiculing him about his game. Why do you not try to see things his way now and then? He is right about the bars; it does get tedious. I think I shall try to find him and ask if he will accept a new player." Ziva pushes her chair back and heads for the elevator.

"Check in Autopsy." Gibbs calls out as she leaves.

Gibbs sits down on the edge of Tony's desk. "Little brother does something big brother doesn't like, so big brother shoots him down?"

Tony squirms in his chair, "Ahh, come on boss, you cannot tell me you would be interested in playing the game?"

Gibbs thinks about it for a few seconds before replying, "You know, I think I would."

Tony's jaw drops and then drops even further when Gibbs states, "There's nothing wrong with trying something new, Tony. Who knows, it could be fun."


	3. Chapter 2

Two hours later at Ducky's house:

Tim smiles as the team gathers in the living room squabbling amicably amongst themselves. So far, they haven't gotten very far, just a basic explanation of the game and then they'd gathered in the kitchen for pizza and beer or wine in Ducky's case.

Now, with food inside them, snacks and drinks on the table in front of them, Tim pulls out his dice bag and hands each one a set of dice. Tony looks at the set that is placed beside him and opening the tube lets the dice roll out onto the table. Tony pokes his way through: there are four six sided dice, a four sided, an eight sided, two ten sided dice, a twelve and twenty sided. He looks up at Tim in question.

"We actually going to need all these, McGee?"

Tim nods as he hands the last set to Jimmy and explains.

"The six sided are your traditional dice, we'll use those to create your characters. The others are generally used in the game for specific functions; like what kind of money you start with and later what kind of scores your spells or weapons will get and I'll get to those when we start playing. For now, put the others away and we'll see what characters you guys can generate. By the way, the higher the role the more powerful your character. Since you are all beginners, I'll go easy on you. Take the dice and the three highest numbers write down on the left side of your paper. Do this six times. I'll be nice and say that if out of all four dice you don't get anything higher than a ten, then you can re-role."

The dice start rolling and chattering ensues. Tim wanders around the table, watching closely as they write down their scores. He smiles as Gibbs smacks Tony for not writing down a correct score and then says, "Remember, all you're doing right now is rolling your numbers. When it comes to creating your characters then we'll see where the numbers will be placed."

Ducky sits back in his chair and Tim steps up beside him, whistling softly and asking him what kind of character he might want to be. Ducky smiles, "A bard would seem appropriate, but I rather fancy being something more. A fighter perhaps or maybe a ranger."

Tim nods in agreement, "With that kind of score you could be almost anything, but I could see you being a ranger. Okay, now you need to decide on a race. Yes, you can still be a human, but remember," he raises his voice slightly, "remember that you don't have to be a human or an elf. That's why it's called role-playing. You can be a half-elf, a gnome, a dwarf, a half orc, or a halfling any of the 'good' races that you see in your handbooks."

Abby pouts when she asks if she could be a drow elf and Tim shakes his head, "I'll let you be a half-elf, but not a drow. Take it or leave it Abbs. According to the original AD&D the drow are considered to be an evil race of elf. My dungeon, therefore it's my rules. Just remember, even the half-elf will have some of the full elf weaknesses."

Ziva hides a smile at the confidence she's seeing in Tim. This is the young man in his element, and as she puts her pencil down he comes to her side and asks softly what character she might want to be.

Tony's comment, "An assassin, would be appropriate." earns him a smack from Gibbs and a frown from Tim.

"As I previously stated, this is role-playing. If Ziva wants to be an assassin, or a thief she can. If she'd rather be a cleric or a druid even, that's a good thing too. She could be a magic user, a monk or whatever, that's why it's called role-playing. You can be virtually anything, within reason," he states, looking back at Abby.

Gibbs puts his pencil down and Tim smiles when he not only sees the scores but also the adjustments that Gibbs has made. Tim chuckles and clears his throat when he sees the character that Gibbs has chosen to play. Definitely not the one that any of the team might expect of him and he puts a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, making the older man look up at him.

"You've played before," Tim whispers and Gibbs nods. It's been years, but he still remembers the times he and his Marine buddies sat around a table, rolling dice and drinking beer or coffee while playing the game. Tim motions for him to come with him to the kitchen.

"How much experience do you have with the game?"

"Enough." Gibbs replies and Tim grins.

"Okay, will you help me get Tony and Abby set up with initial funds and equipment while I work with the others?"

Gibbs nods in affirmation as he says, "Let me grab a fresh cup of coffee and I'll be out in a minute."

Tim smiles and heads back to the living room.

"I'm going to be generous tonight. Tony and Abby, Gibbs will help you set up your money and your gear. And I won't make you pay with all of your preliminary monies."

He looks over at Gibbs who comes walking in just then.

"I heard, but I'll stay where I'm at."

Tim says, "Give yourself five gold. That isn't an option; if you're going to help then you deserve the extra. As for the rest of the party and that is what all of you are, you'll have one backpack, a week of iron rations and if you are a fighter, a ranger or a thief one weapon. Clerics, druids and magic users will have their holy symbols, spell books, and a knife for eating. Thieves will also have a beginning set of lock picks."

Gibbs smirks as the five gold is part of what he spent on supplies for his character and he knows that Tim knows it. Tim goes around to Ducky and smiles as the older man has already figured out from the books what he'll be needing for supplies.

The night progresses and by midnight, the group has their characters drawn up, outfitted (with some minor grumbling from Tony and Abby) and ready for the game.

Tim stands up and stretches. "Okay you guys. We have two options at this point. Go home and sleep, or we take a quick ten minute break and play through the night."

Ducky yawns just then and Tim smiles. "I think we just had an answer."

Ducky starts to protest but Tim shakes his head. "No, I'm not that kind of DM or dungeon master. We've all had a long work week. Let's get a night of sleep and meet back here in the morning."

Ducky stands up, "In that case, you young people are invited to stay the night. Mother isn't here and this big old house has plenty of rooms. We'll get up, eat a bite of breakfast and then we will have the day to play the game."

Gibbs sighs as he stretches out on the sofa, "Sounds like a plan Duck."


	4. Chapter 3

Saturday dawns and Gibbs sighs as he sips his first cup of coffee of the day. He knows the others will be getting up soon, but this is still his time of day; pre-dawn, sun still not up yet, and he smiles as he saunters into the living room. Tim is up and quietly rolling several sets of dice; watching the expressions on the younger man's face, Gibbs can tell Tim is debating what monsters to pit against the team. Rats and bats will surely be among some of them, but Gibbs knows from previous experience with the game that a good DM will try and change up the monsters, just to keep the players interested in the game without overwhelming them or making them mad enough to quit.

He wonders how Tim will make the characters meet up. Traditionally it's a tavern or something similar to a bar. As everybody rolled up something different, the challenge will be in figuring out how to create a scenario in which so many characters/races would meet in one particular place.

His own character is going to be very out of character for him, he's not sure how the team will react when it comes into town. He smirks, because Tim had actually smothered a laugh at what he has planned for an entrance and nodded in agreement when Gibbs had shown him the final results. As for Tim himself, Gibbs was surprised by the fact that the young man was going to stay away from his laptop. He had thought that Tim might want to store their characters and the dungeon in a file online, but the younger man had smiled and said

"If I want to show them how to play, then I need to apply the same rules for myself. It's a bit more of a challenge, but it makes the game even more fun."

Gibbs has to agree with him on that point at least. He notices however that Tim does have two five subject notebooks ready for writing down information. He also notices that they all have a file folder in front of the chairs where they'd been sitting the night before. Each one has a name, the character, and several sheets of paper inside. A ream of graph paper and several pencils are sitting in the middle of the table.

Gibbs silently heads back into the kitchen pours himself a fresh cup of coffee then goes in and hands another one to Tim who smiles his thanks and nods for Gibbs to follow him outside.

"Did you sleep at all, McGee?"

"Forty winks, I think, maybe less. It's just that,"

"It's rare that you get to have everyone's attention ?"

Tim blushes as he nods. "I didn't expect them all to come. I was surprised that you wanted to, considering your initial reaction down in autopsy."

"Thought it over; remembered some good times." Gibbs says softly.

"I'm glad you came. It's nice to have someone else familiar with the game to help the others. I will put a few more challenges in there though just to make sure you don't get too bored."

"Expected that much."

They sip their coffee in companionable silence and Gibbs reflects on how rare it is that he's seen Tim this relaxed around him. Just as he's thinking that, Tim reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. Gibbs looks at him in question when Tim hands him two fifty dollar bills.

"You and I both know that Abby will need some Caff-Pow and we might as well lay in snacks for lunch and maybe some supplies for tonight just in case they all decide to stay and play."

"What do you want?"

"Just some cheeses, maybe some other snacks for lunch and then let's plan on burgers and brats if they want to play longer tonight."

Gibbs nods and dusts off his jeans, before grabbing a styrofoam cup and pouring what's left in the pot takes it with him to the local supermarket. Knowing from past experience what the team likes for snacks and what he himself prefers, he makes his selections quickly and is back at Ducky's just as Tony and Abby are wandering into the kitchen. Abby smiles at him gratefully when he hands her a full Caff-Pow and Tony starts poking through the sacks when Gibbs sets them on the counter.


	5. Chapter 4

Ducky and Jimmy are working side by side, making coffee and tea, while Ziva is popping bread in the toaster. Tim is nowhere to be seen and Gibbs has a feeling that the younger man is once again in the living room, getting the scenarios ready for their game. He checks the room and doesn't immediately see the young man and he frowns wondering where he might be. A rustle from the hallway brings his gaze in that direction, and he sees Tim striding towards him. The younger man's hair is slightly wet, and he's wearing a fresh t-shirt and jeans. Obviously he'd taken advantage of Ducky's hospitality to take a quick shower and knowing Tim, he would have had a go bag ready for any occasion. Gibbs himself had done the same thing when he'd first woken up and knew that Ducky wouldn't expect them to do anything less.

Tony groans in satisfaction as he pulls out the hazelnut creamer and hurries over to the coffee pot so that he can take advantage of it. Turning around, he raises an eyebrow when he doesn't see Tim in the room.

"Finishing up preparations for the game." Gibbs says softly and Tony looks at him.

"Why?"

"Make it run smoother." Gibbs replies as he pours a fresh cup of coffee and heads into the living room. Gibbs smiles, knowing that Tony at least will be questioning why there is now a card table in the room and that Tony as well as Abby will be trying to peek over the screens that Tim has established around that same table.

"Here, almost time for breakfast." Gibbs says, handing the cup to Tim. Tim nods and finishes the last roll of the dice. He chuckles almost wickedly and Gibbs can't help smirking when he sees that particular grin.

"Good roll?"

"Let's just say that if anyone acts up, they will learn why it's called Dungeons and Dragons." Tim replies as they head into the kitchen.

NCIS-NCIS

Breakfast in their bellies, fresh coffee, tea and Caff-Pow in hand, they troop back into the living room. Tim slides over to the card table before anyone else can get there and grins when he sees Tony and Abby's disappointed expressions. Gibbs smirks behind his coffee cup and the game begins.

Tim looks around the room and states, "You've all just been invited to a party. The invitations you've received are in your folders."

They all open their folders and open the folded pieces of paper. The inside is blank, and they look up at Tim in question, who gently reminds them. "We're role-playing, that's your first play and now you are all in a tavern, with one exception."

He winks at Gibbs who smirks and gets into the mindset he needs for the game.

"Hiccup..." Gibbs says and the others start laughing.

Tim smiles as Gibbs gets into character, hiccuping and burping as his character bungles his way into the tavern.

"Hey barkeep...I need...I need a fresh drink...and one for my friends here as well." He sips his coffee, and a real burp emerges, startling him and making the others laugh even harder.

Tim grins behind his screens as he says, "think about where you are. You've been invited to a party and here comes this bumbling person."

Ziva looks at the paper in her hands, then at the others. "Did you all receive one of these as well?"

Ducky nods and Jimmy says, "Yes, we were practicing our ranger skills, just saying how we wanted to do something and then we were handed the invitations. When we opened them, we found ourselves here."

Tony frowns, "Don't most people know, gnome fighters can't read? I am so ready to give that person a piece of my mind. What are we doing here?"

Abby, "I was in the middle of a ritual when I got my invitation. I do hope the Grand Druid will forgive me for not finishing my prayer."

Tim smiles, "Very good you guys."

He waits for a few seconds then when the chatter slows again, claps his hands together loudly. In a deep voice he states, "All those who received an invitation have arrived. It is now time for the fun to begin."

Tim winks at Gibbs who just smiles. He has no idea what Tim has planned, but from the wickedness he can see glinting in the other man's eyes, the others are in for a day of fun indeed. Tim waits for two more seconds then slaps his hands down on the card table, making Abby and Jimmy jump.

"Welcome to Imordius Forest..."

Tim clears his throat, "Who wants to be the keeper of the map?"

Gibbs looks around the table, "I volunteer the magic user, if we have one."

Ziva nods and reaches for the graph paper. She pulls off several sheets and puts most of them into her folder leaving one out so that she can start their path.

Tim comes around his table and puts an x on the paper. "This is your starting point. Each block on the paper represents ten feet of progress. Your compass, so to speak is the normal North, South, East, West...for now."

Tony, truly starting to get into his role of a gnome says, "What do you mean for now? We need more answers. Who are these others? Why am I traveling with them?"

Tim smiles and replies, "Think about what I just said. As for who your companions are, I suggest you ask and make friends with them. Just a word of warning; don't piss off the magic user." He winks at Ziva as he says, "She can fry your ass, literally."

Tony makes a grab for the Player's Handbook just as Ziva snatches it and she chuckles as she sees several spells that can accomplish that very thing.


	6. Chapter 5: Epilogue

Supper time finds the group in the middle of a dungeon, and while it's not set outside anymore they are still at play. Tim looks at his watch and whistles. They all look up and he says, "We're taking an hour, probably closer to two for a break. We all need to stretch and then decide if you want to keep playing or stop. I won't kill anyone off if they want to quit, I just need to know if you are still interested in playing. If so, then we need to decide if you want to play until midnight or break it off here. I'm saying midnight, it might end sooner or later, that is up to our generous host. We can gather on particular weekends, just so that you don't get bored and then some weekends we'll go do other things.

Ducky smiles at them. "You are all invited here, whenever you want to come by. I do however have to agree with Timothy. We need to decide on a time limit. I do not mind if we play until midnight, but I would suggest that we all get one more night of sleep and, like we did today, we play after we break our fast. Tomorrow I would think that we only want to play until four or five as we all need to get some sleep in order to get to work on time Monday."

The others all nod their agreement and Ducky smiles. "Very good. As we have a two hour break ahead of us, I suggest that some of you take advantage of the shower. I'm sure Jethro and I can handle getting our dinner ready. Timothy, thank you for suggesting this game. I had not thought I could like it, but you have kept it entertaining to say the very least. "

Tim laughs, "I think that's due more to our drunken cleric over there, Ducky."

Gibbs smirks, but Ducky shakes his head. "No, you made the game interesting. You gave us a variety of monsters and scenarios to work with and that in itself is something that we needed for a first look at the game."

The others nod and start drifting to various areas of the house, but Tony hangs back for a few minutes.

"What's up Tony?" Tim asks softly and Tony glances up at him.

"I need to apologize to you. You could have taken advantage of your rank as the DM to downplay my character or even kill it off, but you didn't. You kept me in a game that I had originally ridiculed as being too slow for me and you kept a pace that worked for all of us to follow. I'm not sure that I could have done the same had it been me."

Tim puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just next time, don't be so fast to shoot down a suggestion. I'm glad you came and that you had fun. Now go get something to eat or you won't be able to fight the next set of monsters I throw your way."

"Yes, Boss." Tony says and Tim grins as he starts setting the scenario for the rest of their game that night. That weekend set a new precedence for the team. Some weekends were for relaxing, whether at home alone or a movie night at Tony's. Others they'd go out to the bars to unwind. For the most part, they had all decided that at least once a month, nothing less, they had to meet over at Ducky's. They'd bring changes of clothes, and chip in for meals; but that one weekend a month was game night. A weekend of friends gathered together for two nights of dungeons, role-playing and just having fun.

The End


End file.
